This application relates to a heat pump for removing heat from an enclosed chamber that will be utilized in an extremely high temperature environment.
More and more electronic equipment must survive in very high temperature situations. As one example, probes are being considered for use in studying other planets. One particular probe is considered for use on the planet Venus.
A probe utilized on the planet Venus must survive extreme ambient conditions. As an example, the ambient conditions may be on the order of 500° centigrade, and pressures of 92 atmospheres.
On the other hand, the electronics and components within the probe must be maintained at a working temperature such that they can continue to operate effectively. As an example, temperatures more on the order of 25° centigrade would be desirable.
Further complicating this challenge is a goal that the cooling of the components not require additional weight or complex componentry.